The Dark Shirt
by lysetletrille
Summary: Alfred got a new shirt and Matthew might be a little bit turned on by it. But don't say it too loud!


**A.N. **So I was watching a re-run episode of Corner Gas and got inspired to write this. It didn't go the way I expected it to but my stories never do. Hope you'll enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Just in case you were wondering, I don't own Hetalia. Although I wish I was the creative genius who does own it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mattie! Look, I got a new shirt!" Excitedly exclaimed Alfred.<p>

Matthew turned away from whatever it was that he was watching on TV (probably hockey) and froze in shock at what he saw. Alfred was there, wearing his bomber jacket as usual. However, under his jacket was his new shirt...a dark shirt. It kind of made Alfred look like a badass. He got up to take a better look at his changed brother...yeah, America definitely looked like a badass.

"Hum, Matt? Why are you drooling?" Wondered his brother, confused.

"Uh? Oh, sorry." The Canadian quickly swiped his saliva and pretended that nothing happened. "So...do you come here often?" As he said this, Matthew lowered his head and put his hair behind his ear.

_Damn! This _has _to be the lamest pickup line ever!_ he thought, embarrassed.

Alfred stared at his brother oddly before starting to laugh which brought a tinge of red on Matthew's cheeks.

"Silly brother, if you want me to come visit you more often you could have just said so," he said as he ruffled the other's hair. Canada started blushing like a blushing school girl.

"Yeah...that's what I meant. Hum. So why are you here again?"

Oh my God, why was a stupid black shirt affecting him so much? He kept blushing and staring at Alfred like he was a piece of meat! _I've never thought of him like that before..., _he thought.

"Oh, my new shirt!" Suddenly, the American approached his brother with what seemed like a predator smile to the overwhelmed Canadian and whispered into his ear. "Do you like it."

Matthew shivered and almost passed out but contained himself. He met the mischievous gaze of his brother before setting his eyes on a wonderful pair of lips. Alfred was so close to him that he could hear him breathe in a steady and...sexy manner. The boy couldn't deny it anymore, he was turned on by his brother.

"Why don't you take off your jacket so I get a better look?" He hesitantly muttered. For once, Alfred didn't have to strain his ears to hear his brother, being so close to him and all. He happily complied to the Canadian's demand and took-off his dear bomber jacket in a teasingly slow (and badass) manner.

Matthew could feel his heart beating faster at the sight and he subconsciously got closer. He raised his hand to the level of Alfred's abs, well-defined under the shirt, but didn't touch. The American gently grabbed the other's wrists and pulled them towards his chest.

"Do you like it?" Was it just him or did Alfred's voice sound rough and husky, wondered the Canadian. Instead of answering, he appreciated the feel of America's muscle under his fingertips and, still subconsciously, leaned into his chest. Alfred smelled like leather and spices, realized Matthew who inhaled deeply.

"Yeah. It looks nice." He timidly murmured, before resuming his activities.

In his head he imagined thousand of scenarios in which Alfred was holding him roughly by the wrists and up against a wall as he kissed him just as roughly. The American would lick his lips at the sight of his brother's swollen lips after a make-out cession, a satisfied grin painted on his face. Matthew's body would burn with desire and longing, shivering at every whispered word, at every touch, at every lust-filled look.

Matthew didn't know where the fantasy ended and when reality started as he realized that this last scenario wasn't all in his head. He avidly kissed his brother's lips and pulled his body as close as possible. Their bodies became a tangle of limbs as they kissed passionately. When they finally took a small break from kissing to get some air, Alfred decided to say something really stupid.

"I can't believe it worked."

This stopped Matthew cold.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Francis told me that if I wore something in black you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me. I guess I owe him five bucks." Alfred chuckled and remained oblivious to the sudden dark look that crossed Matthew's face as he lowered his head to try to get another kiss. He was a bit surprised when he was harshly pushed away.

"Francis told you?" Matthew couldn't believe it! His father figure and his best friend toying with his feelings like this. "Get out!" He screamed as he started repeatedly hitting his stupid brother.

A very confused Alfred ran-out through the door, tripping over on his way to the entrance. The last thing he heard before the door was shut was:

"And don't you ever wear that stupid dark shirt that makes you look so mysterious and alluring and badass and...and...and just plain sexy ever again!"

When the door closed, America started grinning like an idiot. He might have made his brother angry with him, lose five dollars to Francis and lose a good opportunity to make-out and possibly get laid but...

"He thought I was sexy!"

* * *

><p>By next week, Matthew had forgiven his brother and forgot about the black shirt incident. He was making some pancakes for breakfast when he heard someone knocking at the door. Frowning, he left his paraphernalia on the counter and opened the door. He was greeted by a very interesting sight. Gilbert was there, wearing a tight pair of leather pants and a black leather jacket. He also had a pair of combat army boots that were as black as the rest of his outfit.<p>

"So, how do I look?" The albino asked in a husky voice.

"Oh, Gilbert..." Started Matthew before he couldn't contain himself anymore.

He started laughing.


End file.
